Talk:Nine Rings (Wintersday)
(Un)Lucky Title Increase? Is there any confirmation that this event counted towards luck titles? The thought never even occurred to me to check my titles (O_o) since the description for the Luck title specifically refers to winning "tickets in games of chance"... did Shards count? [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 16:53, 23 February 2007 (CST) Essentially free lucky/unlucky points? If even at the worst odds you get on average 1 ccs for a round which costs 1 ccs to play..isn't this, on average, a free way to boost these titles? Isn't this kinda a big deal? Why isn't it mentioned anywhere as such? I am somewhat frustrated by the lack of attention and more detailed information this gets. 18:33, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :I think, now don't quote me on this one, but I'm pretty sure that the more experienced players (3yrs+) play Nine Rings and they've been around for two or three of these and know enough about it to know that it works that way. I have no idea why no one pays more attention to it. It might be just because it only happens once a year that it isn't really a big deal to anyone because it's not a viable source of "Lucky/Unlucky" title points. That's just my two cents, though. Dagotta 06:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's also not a big deal because you don't get very many points at all - I got 23 Lucky and 5 Unlucky points from standing in the center ring during the first event just now. Compared to the number of points needed to reach just the first level of either title, this really doesn't make a difference. —Dr Ishmael 08:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Lucky Title... "tickets" equivalent In the lucky title, for this version of Nine rings, what counts as a ticket? Is it Candy Cane Shards? Dagotta 06:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, it is. Verified by just looking at my scores. Dagotta 08:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) did Anet fix the game this year? Has anyone else noticed that the rings seem to be a tad... non-random? Or at least less random than usual? I've had a net loss of shards from standing in the center ring (should be the best payout), and watching the last event, it seemed to be picking the corners a lot more often than it should. *First 3 events: Grenth, Lion's Arch, lost 19 shards (asleep/afk) *Event 4a: Dwayna, Lion's Arch, lost 6 shards *Event 4b: Dwayna, Kamadan, won 2 shards According to the statistics, I should have gained 3.333 per game on average, for a total of ~16, instead of losing 23 over those 5 games. If this had happened just once, I'd call it bad luck, but being under the statistical average for 5 games in a row can't be just bad luck. It may be that only Lion's Arch has this problem, since I did actually have a net gain for the one game in Kamadan. Has anyone else paid attention to your shard gains/losses? More evidence would be great. Of course, I could be interpreting the statistics wrong, so go ahead and slap me with a frozen tuna if that's the case. —Dr Ishmael 17:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : I haven't been paying detailed attention. Here's what I have noticed: :* First time up (LA, district in low 30s), toons from two different accounts both had net shard gains. :* Next 3 times up (LA, district in low 20s) had net losses. :* The net shard gain did not appear to be identical. (Net Shard losses appear to have been a single shard.) :* Each toon did not end up with the same # of Wintersday gifts: one has 63 and the other has 83. :* Lots of people have been noting other anomalies: no hats, no contest. :I was afk for the midnight, 3 am, 6 am, and 9 am events, so I wasn't around to see any other clues. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 17:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The gifts came in much faster in the first finale. They trickled in the later ones, which I why I'm suspecting some kind of fail in the algorithm doling this stuff out (most particularly the hats). [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 17:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Nothing is truly random but physical actions, imo. An RNG cannot replicate a dice properly. Boardwalk idea: Record which ring wins in an x amount of districts, determine total win/loss each ring would have. Requires some dedication, time and probably a lot more viable if you go with multiple people. See how random it is :) Also, loss of 2, standing in a corner. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Viper: -2 in a corner is close to enough to breaking even that it doesn't sound suspicious. ::::Noon event: Still in the center ring, came out +9 in LA/Dwayna and +8 in Kamadan/Grenth. Guess the update/disconnect changed up whatever they're using as their RNG seed. Or maybe it was just bad luck. I'll continue to track this the rest of the day just to see what happens. —Dr Ishmael 20:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Noon event: was afk'd to the point of getting DC'd by ANet. No data. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Plus a couple, corner ring, Dwayna, Kamadan, 6:15. Minus a couple, side ring, Grenth, Lion's Arch, 9:15. Seems normal enough to me. I'd guess that luck turned against you. 5 games really wasn't that many, so it's not even that unlikely that your results didn't match statistics. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 07:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC)